


Still With You

by greygerbil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Benny flees Carencro after the incident with Martin, but Dean won't let him get far.





	Still With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



> I guess it's a bit late for holiday greetings and such, but I still hope you have an awesome year and that you'll like this fic!

“You were never going to outrun Baby in that thing.”

Dean rapped his knuckles against the door of Benny’s rusty old camper. The Impala stood across the road, blocking the other car from pushing further without taking a hard turn into the Louisiana woodlands, which were way too thick here to get far.

In the dark, he couldn’t see Benny’s expression behind the milky glass of the window. Finally, the door moved against his hand. Dean stepped back to let Benny out.

“You here to fight me?” he asked, quietly. “I did kill that hunter your brother sent, but he put his hands on Lizzy. Now I’m not saying I had no choice, but I’d do it again.” Benny sounded resigned, above all things, not angry or frightened, even though his shirt was drenched in drying blood and there was a nasty knife slash currently healing up on his arm. “So if this is what it takes to put us on opposite ends sides… just get your blade and do it. Last thing I wanna do tonight is try to take your head off, and I’m not gonna.”

Usually, Benny may have joked, could’ve added that if they were going to get in a brawl, he was going to win, anyway, so if Dean wanted to off him, it would only work if Benny let him do it. Dean understood why he didn’t now. This was serious. This was why they’d promised to stay away from each other topside, no matter if they’d fought well together, or talked about things one should better keep shut up inside, or gotten in each other’s pants in Purgatory. This was the real world. Still, it hurt to know Benny thought Dean was going to kill him, even if that was exactly what Dean had told him would happen if Benny stepped out of line. _I’m an idiot_ , Dean thought to himself.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Elizabeth told me what happened. Martin wasn’t all there, no proper hunter would be pulling innocent humans into their business. You had to defend your family, I get it.”

Benny looked at him for a long moment before a smile pulled briefly at the corner of his mouth.

“Thanks for trusting me, chief.”

“Well, you proved to me you weren’t the one killing the other people around here, either, and you actually saved a human where a hunter threatened her, so… seems like you’re being pretty good for now.”

In fact, that they kept meeting up made it hard to remember why they’d split, even though Dean knew. They still worked – in Desmond’s layer, it had felt natural to be on the battlefield together, and talking to him still was so easy even now, comfortable in a way that Dean only really was with Sam and Castiel otherwise. Everyone else, it was hard to build up a connection to these days. Sure, Dean was technically still human, but he’d seen and done so much crap that it began to be difficult to seriously talk to people who didn’t even know ghosts were real.

So the only person he’d gotten close to in the last, what, three years, was a hundred-year-old vampire. It would have been sad if Benny hadn’t actually been a pretty decent guy.

Dean sat down on the hood of his car and Benny followed his example, perching on Baby with a foot of distance between them. Now that they were here in the wilderness outside Carencro, with the night dark and the trees high and the street barely more than a dirt track, you could almost believe they were back in Purgatory. Dean shook his head and focused on the outlines of their cars, on the new clothes Benny was wearing. No, he wasn’t going down that rabbit hole today. He had to keep it together.

“Going to be more difficult now,” Benny admitted, quietly. “Got nothing to hold on to without Lizzy.”

“Actually, she asked me if I could give her your number, or another way to contact you.”

Benny’s head whipped around. He stared at him.

“You didn’t, did you?”

“Of course I did.”

“Oh no, I’ve done enough to that girl, chief, I-”

“Yeah, but you’re family, aren’t you?” Dean interrupted him. “It didn’t sound like she has a lot of that left when I asked her if she had someplace to go tonight.”

“Still…”

“Besides, if she wants to know more about you, you kind of owe her at least a round of Q and A after what happened.”

Benny fell silent for a moment. “I guess so,” he admitted.

“Look…” Dean glanced at his own hands. “I’ve played that game before, you know? Wanting to keep people out of it for their own good. But I learned that everyone makes their own decisions and if she wants to get to know her vampire grandpa, she seems like the type to find a way to do it.” He looked up at Benny again. “Besides, this one wasn’t on you. You should get a chance to keep in touch with her if she wants it.”

For a moment, Benny just looked at him before he leaned over to kiss Dean. It was a short, sweet kind of peck, not the desperately passionate kisses they’d exchanged down in Purgatory, and for that it was actually more of a shock.

“Sorry,” Benny said, leaning back.

Dean couldn’t keep his tongue from flicking out briefly, licking his lips as if he could still taste Benny there from that small touch.

“What was that for?” Dean asked.

“Being a good friend.”

Benny looked off into the forest.

This was his cue to leave, Dean knew, because if there was one thing worse than sitting here with Benny, it was contemplating bringing the _thing_ they’d had downstairs up here. But good sense was in short supply right now. Castiel was still acting off, and Sam and him hadn’t exactly been on the best of terms, and Dean was still reeling from a year spent at war with a million monsters. All he could turn to so he could feel normal was hunting and that just reminded him of the brutal streak Purgatory had made stronger in him (for Dean knew himself too well to pretend that Purgatory was the sole reason he could be vicious and mean; it had always been in him). But it took the edge off to be with Benny, even when Benny was covered head to toe in blood splatters. That was basically how he’d met him, after all.

Dean grabbed Benny’s arm and, after Benny had turned his head, kissed him back. As he did so, Benny inched closer. When they parted again, they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, arm to arm, thigh to thigh. Benny rested his head against Dean’s and he could feel his soft hair against his temple. Exhaustion, suppressed before because it never seemed safe enough to allow himself to feel it, flooded through Dean, bringing with it some kind of peace. He hoped that Benny felt it, too, after the nightmare of a night he’d had.

“So… I never got to ask, what has it been like for you, the future?” Dean murmured, after what had to have been minutes of comfortable silence.

Benny’s chest rumbled with quiet laughter.

“Confusing,” he admitted.

“Anyone show you a computer yet?”

“No, and I’m happy enough I figured out the phones.”

It would’ve been fun to have been there, Dean realised, watching Benny grapple with all the new stuff. Hell, maybe he might’ve liked a guide for some of it, too, even though he obviously didn’t need the hand-holding.

He really didn’t care to miss any more of it. Of Benny. Who knew how long Dean would survive this time, or Benny for that matter? The way he attracted trouble, Benny was almost as bad as a Winchester.

Dean squeezed his thigh once and straightened up, making his decision in that same moment.

“Can you park your old rust bucket in the forest somewhere? I doubt you’ll end up missing it.”

“What’s your plan, chief?” Benny asked, raising his head.

“You’re getting into my car. I’m going to make you and Sam talk.”

Because Sam might be unreasonable about Benny, but Dean couldn’t believe that if he actually got the chance to meet him properly Sam would still be so against him. That was not the brother he knew. Sammy had always had a bigger heart than him and Dean had fucked this goddamn vampire, so there was no way Sam couldn’t at least see a little bit of good in him.

“Is that really a great idea?” Benny asked, hesitantly.

“It’s the best idea I’ve had so far. Give him a chance, okay? He overreacted, but he’s usually reasonable. I get you’re probably pissed at him because of Martin and you’ve got every right. Still… if I’m going to have you hanging around, you’ll have to get along with my brother, right?”

Benny, thank God, was not the kind of guy who you needed to get more direct with it, spell out that you wanted this to last, anything like that. Dean didn’t like talking about his feelings, and Benny didn’t need him to. He smiled slightly and slid off the hood of the Impala.

“Never much liked the camper, anyway,” he said.


End file.
